Passing Futures
by sunnygirl91
Summary: Greg Sanders passes away leaving his only daughter parentless. Can Nick pick up where he left off? rated pg for mild language. Character death. this is my first fan fic on here. its not my best.


Passing Futures

Rated PG-13 for mild language

I do not own any of the characters on the show. This is only a short story from an fanatic.

She walked into her room. Usually her instincts told her to shut the door, blast music, and not give a damn what the world thought about it. That was not the case today. Instead she pulled a small box from underneath the bed marked simply Dad. Opening it there was a number of items. A watch, empty bottle of cologne, and a pack of Juicy Fruit, and pictures. There was only two that held importance with her at the moment. The first one was her father and his co-workers. The second was a personal favorite. A proud father holding a beautiful baby girl. In messy penmanship he had written, me Greg Sanders and my future Olivia Dawn.

Tears stung her eyes as she tried to fight back sobs. Why him? Of all the fathers and mothers why did God take hers? It had been only three years since Michelle Sanders' death. A car accident. Memories long forgotten flowed back into her mind. How many bights had she held her father's hand? How many times had she awaken to the mournful cries of a widowed husband? She could still see Greg coming into her room, kissing her on the forehead and saying, "Your all I have now Olivia. And I'm all yours. I promise you'll never have to live a day without me."

That was why the pain was beyond tears. It cut deeper, emotionally unerasable. She had given in to his lies of immortality. How stupid was she? Thirteen years old and she believed that Greg Sanders would never die. When reality began to hit her too fast a sharp wrap at the door pulled her back from a total breakdown. Looking up there was Nick Stokes, a strained smile on his face.

"Nick, you don't have to put on a happy act for me." But after she saw his real expression guilt rose inside her.

"I'm sorry, my smart ass humor is all I have right now. The rest of me just feels numb."

"It's ok, I feel the same. Everyone does." There was an awkward silence until Olivia caught Nick glimpsing at the pictures on the bed.

"I'm searching for some nice ones. For the...uh...I can't really say it right now but you know..."

"Olivia, just take it slow for a while, ok? We'll help with the arrangements. Don't work your as...oh man. Is this what I think it is." Nick picked up a larger picture and began to smile.

"What is it?"

"That was taken at your Dad's bachelor party. Look at his teeth! We put blue dye in his martini. He was so out of it he didn't notice! God, those were good times. You know, I'm really gonna miss Greg. He was one of the funniest people I've ever met. That's what charmed Michelle."

"My mother? My drama queen of a mother?"

"Oh yeah. Warrick and me used to watch them through the lab glass. When she smiled, oh your mother had the most beautiful smile." As laughter began to fade Olivia rested her head on Nick's lap. A seriousness glazed her soft brown eyes.

"Nick, where will I go now? Do I have to leave Nevada? I don't want to go to my Aunt Victoria."

"Well, maybe you won't. A cousin or a distant uncle could take you."

"Please, my mother had no family and the Sanders disowned me the day I was born...well, all except for Aunt Vicky."

She was starting to cry again. Softly he hummed and brushed back locks for honey brown hair. It was hard not to get emotional at the sight, but he had to keep strong for Olivia. Later when Warrick would come he would have time to mourn. The bruises on his hands were becoming visible. After hearing his best friend lost his year long fight of cancer it was hard to control anger. He wasn't for sure how many, but he was positive there were at least six locker dents. Olivia started to drift to sleep, but was trying to say something to him.

"Speak up sweetheart." This time he had to put his ear close to her face.

"Adopt me Nick." What? Had she said...but there was no way...was she...serious?

"Could you repeat that for me one more time?"

"You heard me Nick, adopt me. You are my godfather and trust me I wouldn't be missed much by my 'family'."

"Olivia...I am flattered, but I'm not father material, not yet at least."

"Oh please! What you were just doing, what you still doing holding me and singing me to sleep. That is fatherly." She was right, but this was a lot to ask of him, almost too much. If he accepted her offer of playing Dad then his freedom would go out the window. Maybe she didn't mean it. Just an outburst of grief and wanting Greg back. But somehow that pained him. Olivia could read on his face his worries. She had a quick answer.

"Look, I'll tell you what. I need some time alone, I can't cry in front of people. You go on home someone will come by later and check on me. Think about what you want and what it means. You won't be taking the place of Dad...no one will, ever. I'm not asking that of you. Even if you decide I should go away I'll still love my Uncle Nicky. Just remember this. Dad had cancer for twelve long months. He faced so much pain and stress to be there for me. That was bravery. I can see your fear Nick, it's all over your face. Your task isn't even half as hard as Dad's. can't you just consider me? Just give me a chance? I'm gonna get a shower. See yourself out please." A sob escaped her as she fled the room. Nick got up to leave. For a teenager she had a lot of wisdom. That was the Michelle side of her.

What he was to fist was a big question. First thing was to relieve his conscious. Looking around the room he soon found a piece of paper and a sharpie. He owed it to Olivia and Greg, for all their friendship. Life was a hard journey, she should at least have someone there to guise her along. As walked out the door he grabbed his cell phone and called his sister. She would be thrilled to hear she was an aunt.


End file.
